Henry Garnet Universe
by I'm Really Fucking Gay
Summary: Greg falls in love with Garnet, not knowing she is a fusion and the only way for her to conceive his child is to give up one of her gems. Who will it be? Ruby or Sapphire? Will the one left behind survive without her life-long mate?
1. Meeting The Gems

**Greg's P.O.V**

Today I was playing a concert in beach city when a tall, red, and maroon woman with amazing hair came and watched. She was so beautiful. The moment the concert was over she said, "Well done Mr. Universe."

"Thank you..." I said.

She left towards a gated area of the beach and jumped right over the 10 ft tall fence. I knew I had to follow her.

I walked over to the fence and a purple owl was sitting on top. I said, mostly to myself, "Do you think she's over there?"

"Who!?" Hooted the purple owl.

"Oh." ,I responded. "Only some giant mysterious red lady with black hair and a lighting bolt on her shirt." 'Talking to an owl. I must be crazy' I think to myself. "You haven't seen anyone like that, have you?" I ask, looking at the owl.

"Sure have pal." The owl says, looking at me.

I gulp. 'I've gone insane!" I think to myself. "Where!?" I ask, surprised.

The owl turned right at me and said, "Well uh, if I told you anymore I'd have to KILL YOU! HOO HOO!" It said as it flew towards a weird temple. It laughed as it got farther away.

"Hey, wait," I yell after it. I climb the fence and follow the darned owl. I hate to say in my hurry I fall flat on my face.

I hear the owl talk again and eavesdrop on them.

"Their was this long haired human talking to me over by the fence!" The voice could only belong to a girl. So i assume the owl is a girl.

"It spoke to you?" Another voice asks. Also female. And whats with the whole 'it' thing?

"I think he was talking about Garnet!" She exclaims, "Oh look there he is!"

I look around the corner and say "Yo" 'Really Greg? Yo?' I think.

A tall girl with pointy hair fumbles after the owl. "Amethyst, wait!" She cries out.

'What kind of names are Amethyst and Garnet?' I think.

The owl shape-shifts into a little girl with short hair and says "IT'S YOU! I'VE NEVER SEEN THIS ONE AROUND HERE BEFORE! AW I REALLY LIKE YOUR HAIR!" She gushes.

I gasp.

The other girl says "Amethyst, PLEASE, leave him be you don't know where he's been" and rips Amethyst of me as I stare at them in utter shock. "I'm very sorry about this uh,you," She continues.

A beam of light comes out of a crystal like paltform and out of the light comes the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

Garnet. As the little one, Amethyst, called her earlier.

"Garnet!" The 2 girls I'd been talking to before exclaim.

"Pearl..." Garnet says.

"I was just talking care of it but..." Pearl says but she is cut of by Garnet.

"It's okay I met him at a concert at the beach." She says. "To what do I owe you the pleasure, Mr. Universe.


	2. Garnet

**Greg's P.O.V**

"To what do I owe the pleasure Mr. Universe?" Garnet asked.

"Um. Oh I just brought you this. It's um the free T-shirt that came with your free CD." I managed to answer.

"Thanks." She said, very nonchalant. "His gimmick is space." She whispered to the others, laughing.

"So um, maybe I should go." I say, turning to leave.

"I'll come too." Garnet says.

Everyone including the other gems gasp.

"But Garnet, remember what happened to Rose..." Pearl gasps.

"I do, but that was here own fault. I'll be more careful." Garnet says, sure of herself.

She follows me as we go over the fence she jumps gracefully and I climb again, falling on my back this time in my haste.

"Are you okay?" Garnet asks, helping me up.

"Yeah. I did it on the way in too." I say.

We walk down the beach talking. Garnet tells me that Rose was another gem who fell in love with a human. On a date she was out of focus and exposed. A homeworld gem saw her and took the opportunity to slice her gem, stabbing her in the back. They took down the rebel leader, forcing Garnet to step up.

"Oh." Is all I can say. "I'm so sorry."

"We all loved Rose very much and she loved everything and everyone around her. She let herself become distracted and it took her down. I'll never let myself become so distracted.

"I won't let that happen to you." I say, taking her hand. " Even if I'm just a measly human."

She had also explained she and the others were different. Not human. Aliens, almost.

"And I'll do the same for you." She says. "But as it stands it's family first, okay?"

"Okay." I say.

 **Sorry it's so short guys. I got writers block. If you could give me some ideas I'd really appreciate it.**


	3. The Secret

**Greg's P.O.V**

Garnet continued to meet me on the beach and eventually we got really close. She told me she didn't tell the gems where she was going anymore.

"I'm not really comfortable with that Garnet." I say.

"They still know where I'm going without my telling." She responds.

"I just don't want to get in between you guys, um I mean girls, or um gems, I guess." I say.

"I know you don't. And you won't." She assures me.

But I still don't fell sure. I feel like I'm tearing a hole in their relationship. Especially Pearl and Garnet . They seem like they are getting torn in half. Sometimes garnet seemed like she would split into to different people, running off in different directions, screaming. That would be crazy.

"But I don't know that I won't!" I say, exasperated.

"I know you won't!" She yells at me.

"HOW?!" I yell back.

"I just do." She sighs.

We drop the conversation there, leaving us both feeling bad for yelling and me completely confused by what she means.

FLASHBACK

 _"We come from space." She told me. "We aren't like you at all. Some of us might look like you but we really aren't you."_

 _"I don't understand. Where from space are you? Are their others coming? Have you always been here?" I just kept firing questions at her._

 _"Well we come from a place we call homeworld. At the moment I think you're safe from the others. And no we came here about 7000 years ago." She answered._

 _"Safe from the others? What do you mean?" I asked_

 _"The homeworld gems were trying to take over earth but we defeated them and have protected the world since."_

 _"So you stopped an alien invasion?" I asked._

 _"Yes." She said sadly. "And we lost many wonderful gems in the process._

END FLASHBACK


	4. A Bad Feeling

**Greg's P.O.V**

I still felt bad about getting in between Garnet and the other gems, but eventually I got over it and decided to have fun. Pearl had said I was just a phase and, although I don't believe her, I feel like I need to make the best of it, just in case.

Over the next couple of weeks, I got extremely close to Amethyst, and at the same time seemed to drift in the opposite direction of Pearl. For some reason she seemed to despise me.

But one day during a music video shooting with the gems, she came out and whispered in Garnet's ear.

Garnet nodded and they dance around for a while in a complicated pattern. Finally, Garnet threw Pearl into the air and looked up.

A beam of light was all I saw before a giant woman appeared and started to dance around the stage. When her dance was done another flash of light appeared and Pearl and Garnet were back.

Pearl dropped a mic I didn't even know she had and I stopped playing.

"What was that? I can't believe I got that on video!" I exclaimed.

Garnet walked over to me and knelt down to my height. "That, Greg, was Sardonyx. It's called fusion."

"That's amazing!" I sound like a little kid.

 _ **I'm Really sorry that it's so short I'm at writers block and wanted to get something out for you. I promise once some new episodes come out and I have more to work with it'll be great. WARNING the next chapter contains kissing.**_


	5. A Warped Situation

**When Ruby is thinking**

 _When Sapphire is thinking_

 **Garnet's P.O.V**

"Greg, we, um, I mean I, wanted to do something for your birthday"

 **This really isn't a good idea Sapph**

 _It'll be fine. I'm 99% sure of it_

 **Well what's the other 1% Ruby?**

 _We drift outside the warp and the cold cracks our gems so bad they shatter and freezes Greg to death_

 **EXACTLY MY POINT**

"Oh cool. Where are we going?" Greg asks me.

"It's a surprise." I say. "Close your eyes and take my hand, I'll guide you."

"Okay" He replies. "Any hints?"

"NO!" I say, laughing.

I take his hand and lead him to the warp pad. I take him to an old island where gem plants and creatures roam free. It's beautiful there. We start to warp and Greg grasps my hand really tight.

"What going on?!" He screams.

"Just don't open your eyes!" I say.

We stop warping and Greg lands on his face, pulling me down quickly with him. He lands on top of me, planting a kiss on my lips. All I can do is stare at him. He smiles and then so do I. I pull him in for another kiss and then hear a voice in my head.

 **What are you doing**

 _We love him  
_

 **Yes but we love each other more**

 _I know but I thought we loved him almost the same  
_

 **Okay fine but I don't like where this is going**

I lean in for a long kiss until Greg pulls away, gasping.

"I forgot you needed to breath." I laugh.

"How do you forget something like that?!" He exclaims.

I suddenly remember Greg still has his eyes shut. "Greg open your eyes." I say.

We walk around the island telling stories form our past. I tell about the founding of beach city and he tell me about his old manager, Farty Marty. We make it back to the warp bad and he takes my hand. We warp back and to my dismay Greg almost floats out of the warps but besides that everything goes well and go into my room.

"What's with all the bubbles?" Greg asks.

"You don't want to know."

 **This chapter is all thanks to** **LADY OF THE SKY Thanks for the idea! Warning! The next chapter will be very expicit and viewer discretion is advised. It is rated pg-13 because of sexual activities such as kissing.** **  
**


	6. The Bubbles

**When Ruby is thinking**

 _When sapphire is thinking_

 **Garnet's P.O.V**

"What's with all the bubbles?" Greg asked me.

"You do not want to know." I say.

"I can handle it." He told me.

"Fine, but I know I really shouldn't" I say, only slightly agitated.

 _Rose would want you tell him_

 **Rose is DEAD Sapphy**

 _I know but she always did the right thing  
_

 **Fine, but I don't like this**

 _Thank you_

"They were gems." I explain.

"Huh?" Greg asks me.

"They were gems like me, smashed to pieces during the first war for earth. They became corrupted and tried to attack us. So we had to capture them and bubble them." I say, my voice shakes, but I hope it is not as noticeable as I think. "Greg why do you even want to be with me?"

"What do you mean?" He asks surprised.

"I mean you know I'm not human. You know you will die and I will keep living and I can't do that."

"You won't have to." He says.

"But how? How do you know?" I ask. I take off my glasses so I can look at him.

"EYE don't know." He says.

I laugh and wrap him in a light hug.

"I've got to go." He says "If I'm staying I'm gonna need a job and there is an old car wash for sale that I'm looking at."

"Okay." I say, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

I put my glasses back on as I watch him walk away.


	7. A Night Alone With Garnet

_**WARNING RATED T FOR SEMI SEXUAL CONTENT**_

 **Greg's P.O.V**

I spent the night with Garnet last night. It was amazing and odd.  
She was perfect in every way. I was just lucky that she was mine and I was hers. Her body felt so nice in my arms and we just laid there afterwards in each other's embrace.

Earlier that night, Garnet told me she wanted to have a baby with me but I told her it was impossible.  
We spent most of the night talking about how it would work. She told me that Rose had done it and had told her how.  
She said it was just like with humans. All She had to do was shapeshift a womb for it to work. So I agreed and we spent the entire night together.  
When I woke up in the morning I rolled over and looked at Garnet. She had a complete baby belly. It was amazing, weird and crazy all at once.  
She smiled at me and told me she had decided named him Henry Universe. She also told me something I didn't like.

She can't exist while Henry is alive.

"WHAT?" I had screamed

"I'm sorry Greg. I knew you wouldn't agree to it if I told you, but I can't live on while you die." She told me.

"Yet you think I can live without you?" I asked her. "We could've had more time." I cried out.

"You could die anytime and I don't want to be there to see it." She was literally crying.

I don't want to be there when she dies either, but I couldn't tell her that.

"Oh Garnet." I said and pulled her into a hug.

Later that day I learned all the gems already knew about what was happening but there was one gem I hadn't heard of: Lapis Lazuli. She was supposedly going to help with taking care of Henry after Garnet was gone.


	8. Split

**Greg's P.O.V**

"Greg," Garnet said " Will you come with me."

"Sure..." I responded quickly. Lately I'd been spending every minute I could with her.

She took me to her room.

"Sooooo..." I said "What's up."

"I'm a fusion." She quickly blurted out.

"What..."I asked

A flash out red and blue light was all I saw before to smaller gems were in front of me.

"I'M GOING TO JAIL!" I screamed.

They both laughed.

The red one was the first to speak.

"I'm Ruby." She said.

"And I'm Sapphire." Said the blue one. " And um don't worry I'm much older than you... We both are."

"Okay, well, um, If you are Garnet, then, wait, how's your plan gonna work?" I ask.

"Well," Ruby said, "One of us is staying and one is leaving."

"Who is leaving."

"I am." Sapphire said, crying.

They hug each other and decide to give them a little space.

When Ruby comes back she is holding a small child in a blue t-shirt with a red star on it.

"Greg..." She says crying, "She's Gone"


	9. An Explanation

**DON'T WORRY IT IS A DIFFERENT STEVEN AND GREG IS THE GREG FROM THE SHOW STEVEN'S FATHER'S NAME WILL BE COMING SOON.**

 **Greg's P.O.V**

"Ruby?" I ask. " What ever happened to Rose's child?"

"His name was Steven." She says. "He lived with us for about fifty years, he only changed age when he feels a certain age, so when he felt like an adult he was one, when he felt like a kid he was one. It was nice for a while but he got bored with us. So he moved away and didn't come back. He could be alive or dead or i don't know. He used to write but one day he just stopped and we don't know why. He told us he had three kids. Their names were Steven Rose Quarts Jr., Opal Garnet Quarts, and Amethyst Lapis Quarts. None of them had gems, but each had magic. One of them, Steven, had healing tears. Opal had her the power to make sentient plant life. And Amethyst had the powers of both her siblings. We don't know whether or not any of them are alive but we assume they had kids of their own and roses power lives on to this day."

"Oh." Is all I can say. "How are you holding up?"

"What?" She says, whipping her head up to look at me. "Um, oh, you mean," Her voice shakes as she speaks. "I don't want to talk about it." She absentmindedly rubs the gem on little Henry's hand.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"But it's not your fault!" She looks at me again.

Lapis walks in and offers to take Henry so we can have some privacy. I really don't know her at all. She's only around when me and Ruby are fighting.

"Then who's fault is it?" I press.

"IT'S SAPPHIRE'S FAULT!" She screams when Lapis and Henry are gone.

That takes me completely aback and I don't know what to say. "What do you mean?"

"She was the one who pushed me to love you. She was the one who pushed me to let her give up her entire existence for you. She's the one who decided to leave. I didn't want any of this Greg!"

I stand up about to leave when I see her crying. "Ruby?"

"I can't do this on my own anymore!" She says, frustrated.

"But you're not alone!" I say. "You have me, Amethyst, Pearl, And Lapis."

"I mean that I can't think on my own, decide on my own, I need her to help me." She is absolutely breaking down now. "I just need some time alone."

"Okay." I say, leaving to find Lapis and Henry.


	10. Lapis Lazuli

**Greg's P.O.V**

I find Lapis right away. She is sitting in the temple entrance, holding Henry. I stand and watch them for a while before walking up to them. Lapis is playing with Henry, bouncing him on her lap and then dipping him down low, making him squeal with laughter.

"Dada!" Henry says, bursting into laughter.

Lapis whips her head around and looks at me, not at all surprised I'm there and says, "Did you hear that!" Her face lights up in the biggest smile I've ever seen as I nod, also smiling.

Henry lifts his little finger and points at me and says "Dada! Dada! Dada!" He stretches his arms out, reaching for me.

I walk over and take him from Lapis and say."Isn't he a little young to be speaking?" I sit down as she answers.

"I wouldn't know, I, uh, don't really interact with humans much."

"I can see that." I say. "Henry really likes you, you know."

"Really!"She says, her face surprised and happy at the same time. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, didn't you see the way he was laughing and smiling when you were playing with him?" I ask.

"Yeah. I just thought he did that with everyone." She says.

"So, Lapis, um, do you like, live here, or something cause, I don't see your gem on the door?" I question.

"Oh, um, no I don't I actually don't live anywhere." She says. "I've just been staying here to help out with Henry."

"Oh, that's cool, and, um, thanks, by the way, for all your help with him." I say.

"I know Ruby has been going through a lot without Sapphire."

We both here a cry/moan/sob come from Ruby's room and wince.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about her." I say.

"I guess not." Lapis says.


	11. Fast Forward

**Henry's P.O.V**

Journal Entry #1

 _Today is my 10th birthday and Lapis is leaving. Today is also the anniversary of my first mission. AND it's the day of my 50th mission. So pretty much today is a pretty big day. We will be leaving for our mission in about a 1/2 hr but the gems got me this journal to write all my adventures I and a wanted to make an entry before I leave. I'm soooo excited. I am going to miss Lapis very much. She was always my favorite gem ever. (Note to self don't tell Pearl). This mission is supposed to be very dangerous. I will be fighting alongside Ruby and Pearl and Amethyst. Amethyst has always been like an older sister to me, but I was told that she was always locked up in her room when I was just a baby, then one day she just came out and pretended nothing ever happened. That was 5 years ago .Well, I guess that's it for this entry. BYE!_


	12. The Battle

**Henry's P.O.V**

I warp everyone to where we are supposed to go, a large battle field, overgrown with very large strawberries.

"We're here!" I say.

"Stay alert, Henry, our enemies could be anywhere." Pearl says, always treating me like a little kid.

"I know. I'm okay Pearl." I respond.

"I know, just be safe okay?" She asks.

"Hey, don't mess with his funky flow." Ruby says.

I laugh until I see a large figure coming over the horizon. We all run towards it and the last thing I see is a large war hammer coming down, right on my head.


	13. An Encounter

**Henry's P.O.V**

I walk around in a blue, shiny, weird looking area. I walk around until I hear a voice, and by now I've figured out that I've been poofed, so I assume that I should be alone.

"Hello?" I say, looking around at the vast, plain landscape around me.

"What?" I hear in the distance.

I run towards the sound, only to find another blue gem on the other side of a transparent wall. Or walls. The 2 walls seem to have a large space in between them.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I yell as loud as I can.

"Sapphire!" The voice yells back, but it is only just loud enough to hear. "And you?"

"Henry!" I say

"Hen-" She says being cut off.

"Wait!" I say, but it's to late.


	14. The Return

**Henry's P.O.V**

I woke up with a sharp pain in my hand. I looked down and half my gem was gone. I looked over to see it on the table next to me. I had heard of gems cracking but no gem had ever survived a gem split in two. I was about to examine my own gem when I noticed a glow on the table next to me. I tried to form my spiked knuckles, but only the 3 middle showed up. I looked over to see a short blue gem standing next to me.

"Henry?" She asked "Is that you? What is the date? We're in the temple right?"

"Yes, um Yes, uh I'm not quite sure, uh I think so, yeah we are." I answer, taking in my surroundings. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sapphire."She answers.

"Mom?" I cry


	15. The Fountain's Tears

**Pearl's P.O.V**

"Ruby!" I say, cutting her off. "Shh, do you hear that."

The entire room falls silent as we hear Henry talking to a voice we haven't heard in ten years. We all run as fast as we can to Ruby's room, frantic to see if what we hear is true. As we burst through the door both Sapphire and Henry whip up their heads, and almost fall over in the process.

"RUBY!" Sapphire cries, trying and failing to walk over to us.

"Woah! Are you okay!" Ruby says.

"I don't know." Ruby turn's Sapphire's hand over and realizes what they need to do immediately.

She runs over to Henry pulling up his hand alarmingly fast causing him to wince. "Oops, sorry." She says, looking at his both only have one half of the gem, and we need to go to Garnet's Room to get the bubbled tears, but we can't seeing as though Sapphire is to weak to form Garnet and we don't know if Henry would have to fuse with us as well to completely form Garnet and I really don't feel like killing them. So we will have to go through Pearl's room."

"My room?" I say. "Um okay wouldn't it be easier to only send me?"

"I guess so." Ruby says, pushing me towards my door.

I enter my room and go up to the tallest pillar, it stretches all the way into Garnet's room. I enter her room and look at the think layer of dust that covers everything and almost cry. No one, not even Ruby went in here after Sapphire left. I look around until I find the right bubble. It seems like the most dust covered of all. I pop the bubble and leave her room through the door. Everyone is waiting in anticipation to see if this will work. I very tensely walk over and open the vile, dropping one drop on each gems and watch as they start to glow.


	16. A Flashback

Henry's P.O.V

"Are we ready?!" I ask, excitedly.

"Not quite yet." Ruby tells me, looking annoyed, as this is about the 50th time I've asked.

"How bout now?" I tease, laughing.

"NOOOOOO!" She laughs, putting me on her head.

"How can you even do that?" Amethyst asks. "He's like, about half your size Rubes." She shapeshifts into a tiny me, climbing on Ruby's head, causing us all to topple over.

I wince, expecting to hit the ground, when I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. "Amethyst!" Pearl screams and I wince away from her. She looks at my tiny scared face and almost looks like crying. "Oh I'm sorry Henry." I was used to her yelling at Amethyst. Yelling to come out of her room and join the family, which she only recently gave into. It only took her 5 years. I run over to Ruby and bury my face in her shirt. She doesn't seem to expect it and falls over. I laugh as I fall on top of her.

"MOMMY FELL DOWN!" I squeal. "Are we ready now?"

"Yes Henry." Pearl says, picking me up and carrying me out the door.

She covers my eyes and leads me to my ever waiting surprise. I squirm around, anxious to see. She finally uncovers my eyes and I see the arcade in town and Dad is there, Lapis too!

"Happy Birthday Henry!" They say, and I jump out of Pearl's arms, causing her too have one of her 'anxiety attacks', whatever that is...

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I say running in with a shiny bag of coins Lapis hands me.

I'm on my last coin when I see a small girl with big pink glasses trying to win a pink tiger out of a claw machine. She appears to be on her last try. She throws her hands up in frustration as I walk over. "Oh hello..." She says.

"Howdy, bang!" I say, something I learned from Ruby. "We both laugh and I say "I'm Henry."

"I'm Connie." She says.

"I could win that for you." I say, brandishing my last coin.

"Really!" She says.

"Yeah." I say, inserting my coin into the slot and carefully lowering the claw onto the tiger. The tiger lifts into the air, coming over the drop bin and comeing out the toy slot.

"WOW!" She says. "That was amazing."

"It was nothing." I say, grabbing the tiger and handing it to her.

She comes up and gives me a big hug and I blush as she runs off.


	17. Amethsyt's Journal of sorrow

**Amethyst's P.O.V/ journal**

Day 5 since Garnet left

Everyone, Especially Pearl, is in a wreck. I can't stand it, so I've locked myself in my room. The only one who isn't broken down is lapis. It has been really ruff. nobody's been on a mission since she left and everyones acting like gregs to blame.

Day 6.

Dear Mali Garnet,

hows homeworld. at the moment i bet its better than here.

so life sucks and stuff but i guess im ok

its been years but

i just wish i had a real home

hey im good how about you everyone's actin crummy i dont even know why i write. its not like i can get it to you...

Day 7

Yellow diamond kill me now

Day 8

Pearl brought henry in and yelled at me for not helping out. henry cried alot.

day 609

henry spends most of his time with lapis, but today he came in and talked to me. he was so cute. he even sang me a little song

 _If youre evil and your on the rise you can count on the four of us taking you down cause were good and evil never beats us well win the fight and then go out for pizzas_

 _we are the crystal gems well always save the day and if you think we cant well always find a way thats why the people of this world beleives in ruby amethyst and pearl lapis and henry_

he even sang me all the parts pearl and everyone added on

 _Pearl: If you could only know, what we really are. when we arived on earth from out beyond you star we were amazed to find, your beauty and you worth and we will protect your kind and we will protect your earth and we will protect your earth and we will protect you_

 _Ruby: I will fight for the place where we were free to exist together and live as she(garnet)_

 _Pearl: I will fight in the name of garnet and rose qaurts and everything they ever beleived in_

 _Amethyst: i will fight for the world i was made in the earth is the only place i have ever know_

 _Henry: i will fight to be everything everyone expects me to be when im grown_

 _ALL: the odds are against us this wont be easy but were not going to do it alone_

 _we are the crystal gems well always save the day and if you think we cant well always find a way thats why the people of this world beleives in ruby amethyst and pearl lapis and henry_

 _day 1826_

 _today im finally coming out. steven is 5 years old and i need to help out more. i hate to say it but pearl is right. she always gets this face.._


	18. NOTE TO READERS EXTREMLY IMPORTANT

**NOTHING HAPPENED TO SAPPHIRE ITS GOING TO BE LOTS OF FLASHBACK FOR CHARTERER DEVELOPMENT FOR A WHILE SO JUST TRY TO COPE.**

 **I WON'T BE ABLE TO WRITE FOR A WHILE AND WILL BE WRITING ON PAPER IN SCHOOL**

 **ILL TRY TO PUBLISH AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE**

 **I HAVE SOME EXTREMELY GOOD AMETHYST MOMENTS COMING UP SO JUST HOLD ON GUYS**


	19. Flashback 2

**Amethyst's P.O.V**

 _ **After pouring the tears on the split gems**_

I look at Pearl with obvious desperation in my eyes. She looks at me with a sadness and a joy that can not even be explained.

 _ **10 years ago**_

Under complete panic I grab Henry from his crib. As I run towards the entrance a rock smashes the exact place Henry was just laying. He is still asleep so I hold him tight, transforming into a large bird and grasping him gently in my talons. I don't even as time to look back as a hand from the temple falls on the giant spiked gem we were fighting. Two of the hands have already been knocked of, right into the temple's the hand falls it shatters, burring Pearl, Lapis, and Ruby and I don't know if I'll ever see them again.

I fly and fly until I see a canyon full of holes. I find mine. Of course I'm in the Kindergarten. I use my whip to drag a very perfect sized rock to the hole entrance, blocking Henry and I in. The only light comes from my gem. I start to cry which wakes Henry and I hug him even closer, and we cry for each other and for the other Crystal Gems.

"Henry," I say. " Don't worry. We may be alone, but we are safe."

"He looks up at me and says "Where's mommy? Where's daddy?" He's only 4 weeks old. Greg says it's not normal for him to be talking in full sentences.

"I don't know, Little Hen." I say, using my easier to understand version of Pearl's nickname for him. She calls him Chicken Little. After some kids book I think.

I hear a noise outside and cringe. I hear talking a I can only assume it is Pearl

"Where could they be?" The voice asks. I'm about to emerge when I hear steps coming my way. Then I hear the summoning of a weapon and rocks fly towards me. "Amethyst!" Pearl cries, now in view.

I walk out of the hole and hand Henry to Ruby, the one who smashed the rock covering my hole and walk over to Pearl. She is about to scream at me for taking Henry here, I can tell. But I stand on a rock so that I'm eye level with her. She stares at me mouth open to yell at me but she snaps it shut. I don't know why but she does. I sorta loose control of myself at this point and break into laughter. I pull Pearl into a kiss. She seems apprehensive at first but then melts into my mouth. I lock my arms around her neck and she presses harder onto my lips. She moans and so do I. She entwines her fingers into my hair and I run my tongue along her lips. She seems to melt at my touch and a light surrounds us as we float upward, but as we begin to fuse, we fall apart, about 20 feet up into the air. We fall backwards and I land right on my gem. It cracks down the middle and I poof.


	20. Back to the Present

**Sapphire's P.O.V.**

I feel the odd healing tears dropping on my hand and I shudder. It feels so odd being out of my gem that I almost cry for all the gems we've bubbled. I close my hand around the tears and I feel a hole in my palm. As I open my hand I see a bright light and I stare at Henry. This had a .000000001% and it worked. My beautiful Henry... He looks back at me and stares as our gems glow. I feel an odd tingling sensation and I look at my own palm. I see a silhouette of my gem and break into tears a at the same time, mine and Henry's gems become complete again. I run over to my baby, and pick him up. He's not such a baby anymore though... Is he... Ten years. Ten years of watching everything through his eyes. Ten years of being his conscience. Ten years of telling him what is wrong, what is right. Sometimes I wonder if Ruby knew I was still in there. Sometimes I ask myself if when I talk through Henry, she knows it's me.

Henry looks at me and jumps down from my arms. He runs over to Ruby and looks up at her and says "Mommy? Who is she?".

My heart breaks as I sit down and cry. I cry for me and Ruby and my little boy who doesn't even know his own mother. "Mommy?" I ask Ruby, staring at her.

She runs over to me, engulfing me in a hug so tight, if I had to breath I'd be dying. "He doesn't know... I couldn't... I just... I'm his mom too..." A tear streams down her face. "I'm so sorry." She says. "Wanna know what's nice about being split up?" She asks.

"What?" I ask, almost defensively.

"I get to look at you." She says smiling.

"Be Serious!" I laugh.

"There's my laughy Sapphy!" Ruby says, picking me up and kissing me, first on my nose, then my lips, then my neck.

"You're embarrassing me in front of Henry!" I squeal, laughing so hard my sides hurt. I look over to see that both Amethyst and Pearl are gone. Probably giving us some time as a family.

I climb down and timidly walk over to my son. "Henry?" I ask.

"Yes?" He asks back. "Who are you?"

I choke back tears. "I'm your mom. We have the same gem." I hold my hand up and he looks from his palm to mine and back again.

"No." He says, very plainly. "She's my mom." He looks over at Ruby and I start sobbing. "Mommy?" He says, still looking at Ruby.

"She's telling the truth, Little Hen. She is your birth mom, well it's very complected. Do you remember how me and Pearl fused during battle that one time?" He nods. "Well right up until your birth Sapphy and I were a fusion. We're married. So she is your mom. Genetically." I explain.

"So you're not my mommy?" He cries.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Ruby exclaims. "I am. You have some of my DNA in you. Like that little red patch on your gem. It's what make you so special." **(The patch came from a past accident where both Ruby and Henry were poofed and they were placed together. A part of Ruby's damaged gem{which they fixed with healing tears} imprinted itself onto Henry's using some of the tares to infix itself** **there)**

"I know mommy..." Henry says. He looks almost... sad. "Momma?" He says looking at me. "Why'd you have to go?"

A tear runs down my face as I answer. "I wish I hadn't had to. But I'm hear now and that's what matters." I envelope him in a hug and Ruby hugs us both. We stand and hug each other as we cry, but now, I'm crying tears of Joy.


	21. Rupphire Sadness

**Ruby's P.O.V.**

 **In Garnet's Room**

"Babe..." I say.

"No Ruby."She says in her plain expressionless voice.

"I need to know what your thinking!" I cry.

"Ruby. He is my son. My son. He doesn't even know me. She say, yet again expressionless.

"What are you feeling right now? I can't tell! You need to put some emotion in your voice!" I'm so used to everyone being so easy to understand.

She stopped and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Is this enough emotion!?" She sobs, breaking my heart.

"You do't even know how much pain I've been in these past 2 years!" I cry.

"You can't understand the pain I'VE been in!" She finally puts some emotion in her voice, but its not what I wanted. I wanted her to yell at me... I never wanted to see her cry.

I stare at her with confusion evidently on my sad, broken face.

"I could see you!" She screams.

"W-w-what?" I cry softly.

"I talked through Henry sometimes. If I stood in a certain spot I could see you through his eyes. Say I love you. But you couldn't see me! And that hurt me!" She yells and sobs, choking back tears. "I just... never interfered in his really personal life... I never heard him call you mommy. It broke my heart... that he didn't know SHIT about me Ruby!"

I back away into a wall, taking it all in. I hold my chest, and it hurts horribly. Like someone was ripping out the heart that's not even there. "I-I-I th-thought ye-you d-d-d... Oh Sapphire!" I sob, completely breaking down. "I've been so stupid! I'm a horrible mother!" I cry out.

"I don't think you're stupid..." She says looking at me with her big, beautiful, blue eye.

"I-I love you." I sat, looking back at her.

"I love you too." She says, kissing my forehead lightly.


	22. Complete

**Hey guys! The story is over... I know. But don't worry. If you liked it, then just let me know by reviewing and letting me know if you want a sequel or not. I already have the first chapter in progress but I'm gonna need a name! So reveiw and tell me your ideas and your title might just be the name of my story.**

 **Thanks for the constant support guys!**

~Bird Mom Lover


	23. SAPPHIRE GARNET UNIVERSE PREVIEW

**Henry's P.O.V.**

Sapphire wraps me in a hug, and Ruby joins in.

"Momma?" I ask. "Why'd ya have to leave."

"I wish I hadn't had to but I'm hear now and that's what counts." She says, kissing my forehead.

I leave and they stay, wrapped together. About twenty minutes later I come out of my bedroom, a room that shouldn't technically exist because Ruby and Sapphire where never split up. I go up through my room and put my head up to the hole in my floor that leads either in one direction to Pearl's room, in the other my parent's room. i hear yelling.

"I'm a bad parent." Ruby sobs on the other side. "I should've just told him."

"But. You. Didn't." Sapphire chokes out words through sobs.

My throat tightens as I hear the next few words.

Through the hole I see Ruby stand up and say, " MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T ALWAYS LOOKING INTO THE FUTURE AND FOCUSED ON THE PRESENT I'D HAVE KNOW HOW DO DEAL WITH ALL THIS SHIT! YOU NEVER SEEM TO THINK ABOUT HOW OTHERS FEEL IN THE PRESENT SAPPHIRE!" She's screaming now. "MAYBE WE'RE JUST NOT... COMPATIBLE ANYMORE SAPPHIRE!" She spits out her name like it was poison. I see Sapphire stumble back into a wall.

I push my head through the whole and scream, "WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP!" I cover my mouth and feel myself visibly blush as I pull myself completely through the hole. "I'm sorry." I whimper. They both silently stare at me when I realize I'd summoned my weapon, bronze knuckle gloves that were blue with sapphire-spikes in them. My weapon dissipates and I collapse to the ground, sobbing. Still, both my moms just stare at me. "Well aren't you gonna say something?" I ask.

"How much..." Sapphire is the first to speak.

"Did you hear..." Ruby finishes.

"All of it." I say scratching the back of my head awkwardly.

They stare at each other, Sapphire iced and Ruby literally steaming. Like, Ruby's crying but only steam is coming out and Sapphire also crying but only drops of ice in the shape of Lapis's gem are falling. Lapis... I'd forgotten she was gone. A single tear falls down my face as I lie on the ground. From that one tear sprouts heart-renching sob. I shake on the floor and my parent's are frozen in one spot watching me and each other sob. I close my eyes, waiting for the heart breaking pain to end.


End file.
